1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for aligning mounting parts on a vehicle body having a mounting structure extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, having a holding unit fastened to the mounting structure, to which holding unit at least one mounting part can be attached via fastening means and can be aligned via aligning means relative to a further mounting part in an adjustment direction.
The invention further relates to a method for aligning at least two mounting parts on a vehicle body, wherein a bumper cover is attached as a mounting part via a holding unit to a mounting structure extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle and fastened to the body, and is aligned by actuating a control element in the adjustment direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 020 304 A1 discloses a fastening device for mounting parts on a vehicle body, which device allows the fastening and aligning of a mounting part formed as a bumper cover. The bumper cover is fastened to and aligned on an elongate holding unit, wherein the elongate holding unit is fastened to a likewise elongate mounting structure. The mounting structure and the holding unit each extend in the transverse direction of the vehicle. As fastening and aligning means, threaded bushings, which can be aligned in terms of height, are arranged distributed along the holding unit and co-operate with web attachments of the bumper cover. The known fastening device is disadvantageous in that firstly the holding unit is aligned on the mounting structure and only then can the bumper cover be fastened to and aligned on the holding unit. The assembly outlay is relatively large owing to the two aligning processes. Furthermore, only a single mounting part, namely the bumper cover, can be fastened in an aligned manner to the mounting structure by means of the holding unit.